An Alternate Present
by MartyMcTannen1955
Summary: When Doc and Marty arrive in 1985-A, there is someone else that has travelled to that date.


A/N: AU for Part II: Enjoy!

No! It couldn't be happening! His father, George McFly, was dead. It had to be a dream!

"No, oh please God no, no, please God, please God, no, this can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be..."

All of a sudden, Marty hears a twig crack and a shadow appearing on the gravestone. He turns around to find his best friend, Doc.

"I'm afraid it is happening Marty, all of it!" He tried to calm to teenager down. "When I learnt about your father, I figured you'd come here."

"Then you know what happened to him? March 15th, 1973?"

"Yes Marty I know" Doc explained. "But I'm afraid we have… an important matter to address beforehand. You see, when I was driving the DeLorean back to my lab, I had time to think. Then I realised it: You had just left 1955 for 1985, yesterday, and must have arrived in this hellhole." The scientist conveyed

"But Doc that doesn't make sense!" He tried to tell him. "When I left 1955, I came back to the normal reality, granted it was slightly different, but it was still home!"

"Marty! You're not thinking fourth dimensionally!" Doc explained to a bewildered Marty. "Whatever happened must have altered time significantly, but after the point which you left for 1985, so you still make it to the future. Here, let me explain." He picked an old, battered chalkboard and stood it upright against one of the posts in his garage.

"Obviously, the time continuum has been disrupted, resulting in this temporal event sequence, creating this alternate reality." Doc told Marty.

"English Doc!" Marty said.

"Here, here, here, let me illustrate" He finds a blackboard and stands it up,picking up some chalk. "Imagine that this line represents time. Here's the present, 1985, the future, and the past. Prior to this point in time somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent, creating an alternate 1985." Doc draws the tangent on the board. "Alternate to you, me, Einstein and Jennifer. But reality for everyone else." He goes to the DeLorean and gets a bag out. "Recognize this? It's the bag the sports book came in. I know, because the receipt is still inside. I found them in the time machine, along with this!" He pulled out the top of Old Biff's cane.

"It's the top of Biff's cane, I mean, Old Biff from the future!" Marty realised

"Correct! It was in the time machine because Biff was in the time machine - with the sports almanac!" Doc concluded. "You see, whilst we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time and gave the book to himself at some point in the past."

"This is heavy…" Marty said. "But what about my other self?"

"I'm getting to that." The inventor explained. "After coming from 1955, the timeline had already skewed into this reality, which means there is a duplicate version of you somewhere in this world, along with the you that was born native to this time stream."

"I think I understand now." Marty told Doc. "So what are we going to do now?" 

"We would need to track down the other you, find out where Biff got the almanac, and fix this mess, once and for all."

"Got it! I wonder where my other self could possibly be…" He pondered

Marty felt like he had been punched in the stomach, kicked in the crotch and hit in the head three times over. He thought he had safely returned to 1985, after barely hitting the lightning strike in 1955. He thought he had enough time to save Doc from being killed by the Libyan terrorists. But what he saw when he arrived back to the future was enough to make him vomit. After crashing into the Essex theatre, or what he now knew was Biff's Movie Theatre, he got out of the car and nearly fainted at the sight of the courthouse.

A big, neon sign reading "Biff's pleasure paradise" greeted him in all of its horrible glory. Marty simply could not have believed it! He didn't do anything to alter Biff's future back in 1955 that could possibly create this world. He was about to consider going to the mall to see if Doc was still there, when he was interrupted by Biff's gang.

"There he is!" Shouted Skinhead!

"Get him!" Match screamed.

"Guys! What's that?" Marty shouted, hoping the 1985 versions of Biff's goons were as stupid as they were in 1955. They were. Seconds after turning around, Marty ran as fast as he could away from the courthouse. He did not know where he would go, but he was sure of one thing: the timeline had been messed up, and there was only one person who could fix it. Doc. Marty wondered where the Doc of this reality would be. He certainly wasn't at the Twin Pines mall, as he heard from the locals that it was in the process of being demolished, so the next logical place to check would be Doc's garage. Marty found an old skateboard lying on the side of the road, and picked it up to see if it was still in working condition. Thankfully it was, and he began to head towards the lab.

When Marty arrived at the garage, the first door he tried was the side door. It was locked. He decided to smash the window to get in, and have a snoop around to possibly gather information on Doc's whereabouts. What he was greeted with however, was not a pretty sight. The lab was a terrible mess, with papers and old experiments lying about the place. But what caught his eye the most was the device sitting on the floor just two feet in front of him. The flux capacitor. Sitting there on the ground. It was then that Marty knew that this timeline was seriously fucked up. He decided the best course of action would be to get some sleep and figure out what to do the next day, so he went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. He didn't know when he would wake up, but he almost wished he would sleep forever, given the current state of Hill Valley.

HiHh


End file.
